This program is concerned with multidisciplinary studies of the consequences of experimental spinal cord injury. Four of the five projects involve physiological, biochemical and pharmacological studies of descending locomotor control mechanisms in cats and monkeys. The fifth is a study of the process of axonal myelin disintegration after blunt trauma to the spinal cord, with special interest in endogenous degradative enzymes.